


Picture Perfect Payment

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cockcages, Erotic Photography, M/M, Masturbation, Nude Lucifer, Sequel, Showcasing pearls and nakedness oh my, hinted future threesome, nude photography, poor balthazar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Balthazar receives his payment from Dick and Lucifer and he can hardly contain himself.Sequel to "Two Strands of Pearls"
Relationships: Lucifer/Dick Roman
Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594912
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Picture Perfect Payment

**Author's Note:**

> Another fill for my Kink Bingo!!
> 
> Square: Nude Photography

Balthazar was excited to see the large manilla envelope carefully stuffed in his mailbox, with his name and address written in soft, black cursive and the large, bold, red lettering of the stamp that read DO NOT BEND: PHOTOS INSIDE.

He knew what the envelope contained and he headed back into his house and into his room. 

Once he was in his room, he carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the note that came with it. Sitting down on his bed, he began to read it. 

_ Balthazar,  _

_ Enclosed is the second half of that payment that we discussed for the pearl necklace. Lucifer chose most of the shots in here. However, a couple of them are what I chose. I also made sure to include a photo of him in his outfit with the necklace for your portfolio.  _

_ We hope that these find you well and that you enjoy them.  _

_ As well, thank you very much for the necklace. It was perfect.  _

_ Sincerely-  _

_ Dick Roman & Lucifer Alighieri _

Smiling, Balthazar set aside the note and eagerly pulled out the first photo. 

He just so happened to pull out the one for his portfolio and  _ Lord  _ if this was the safe-for-work photo… he was in trouble. 

The photo was of Lucifer with a drink in his hand, obviously at the gala that Dick had bought the necklace for. He was wearing a white, wide scooped neck shirt and the lovely pearl necklace that Balthazar had sold them mere hours before the event. There was also evidence of a different kind of pearl necklace and Balthazar smirked as he set the photo aside, taking in the bright and happy look on Lucifer’s face. 

“Dick, you’re a lucky bastard,” Balthazar sighed as he opened the envelope again. Carefully, he drew out the first photo that was his ‘payment’ - and groaned in wanton desire.

The photo was of a nude Lucifer, perched on a stool near a kitchen counter, reading a book. On the counter next to him, was a glass of a soda. Balthazar’s eyes traveled over the lithe body, biting his lower lip as his gaze settled on the cock laying in the cock cage. Around Lucifer’s neck were the pearls, and his make up was done like a fifties era pin up model. “They’re trying to kill me,” he whispered to himself. 

He set that photo aside and picked up the next one, trying to ignore his rapidly hardening cock. 

This photo was another nude of Lucifer’s (and this was when Balthazar realized all shots from here on out were of a naked Lucifer). This time with him looking like he was sleeping on a dark brown couch. The remote was placed on the floor, next to a box of tissues and a bottle of lube. Lucifer’s lipstick was slightly smudged, and there was a large mess of cum on his stomach. It looked like Lucifer had fallen asleep before he could clean himself up.

“Fuck,” Balthazar groaned, palming his cock through his sweatpants. He still had quite a few pictures left to go.

The next one was just as hot. The pose was of Lucifer cleaning one of Dick’s very expensive sports cars. He was bent over the hood, a sponge in his hand. He was looking in the direction of the camera, his eyes distant and adoring at whomever was there. His lithe body was covered in water droplets, the water covering the pearls he wore as well. 

“So fuckin’ hot,” Balthazar groaned. “Dick is such a lucky fucker.” 

He set that photo aside and grabbed the next one. He was only about halfway through the photos they sent and he wanted to just fucking his nut all over the place. 

The next one nearly made him cum without a single touch to his cock. 

Lucifer was laying on his back, staring up at the camera, on a bed of money, jewels and gold pieces. He wore the pearls around his neck, with his arms above his head, a satisfied look on his face. His cockw as once again caged, but this time, the cage was encrusted in diamonds. 

This was  _ definitely  _ a photo that Dick had chosen to send, and Balthazar could see why. Lucifer looked like the pure  _ definition  _ of sex, luxury, and glamor, and with the black cateye liner and the fire truck red lips… 

“I hope that I can make it through the rest of the photos,” he murmured as he set that one aside. 

However, that was not meant to be, as the next photo broke Balthazar’s resolve. 

The next photo depicted Lucifer in a ballet studio (or his private one in Dick’s home, he’d wager), wearing a pair of ballet slippers with his necklace wrapped around the left ankle. His cock was still caged in the diamond encrusted device, and Balthazar vaguely recognized the position that Lucifer was in. His legs were straight, with one leg raised to a point just above the barre on his right side, the foot pointed and turned out perfectly. One hand was gripping the barre loosely; the other was perfectly stretched out to his side in a soft curve. His make up was soft and delicate, much like the doll Lucifer was referred to as. And he did look like a doll, with large, bright blue eyes and full, pink lips. 

Balthazar shoved his pants down to free his cock and kneeled above the picture a little bit before giving himself a few rough tugs. That was all he needed before he came with a groan, cum splattering onto his bedsheets and the glossy photo, with one drop landing precisely on Lucifer’s pictorial cheek. 

Groaning in satisfaction, he pulled out his own phone and snapped a picture of his mess, smirking as he made sure that the cumdrop on the photo was center stage. Once the picture was taken, he sent it to Dick and Lucifer with a short message. 

_ To: Dick Roman (client); Lucifer Aligheiri (little doll): _

_ Payment *well* received. Thank you.  _

The picture of Lucifer’s eager face, lips wrapped prettily around a ball gag that Dick had sent in response made Balthazar grin, along with the question that came with it. 

_ To: Balthazar (jeweler):  _

_ Threesome? _

He sent his reply and carefully wiped off the cum from the picture of Lucifer in the ballet pose before going to the next photo. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
